


"Are You Trying To Make Up For Lost Time Or Something?"

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written in response to theweekly promptpost at tf_rare_pairing for the prompt,Arcee/Wheeljack, lost times.Set sometime after Prime, but well before the canon of Robots in Disguise begins.





	"Are You Trying To Make Up For Lost Time Or Something?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the [weekly prompt](https://tf-rare-pairing.dreamwidth.org/1551645.html) post at tf_rare_pairing for the prompt, _Arcee/Wheeljack, lost times_.
> 
> Set sometime after Prime, but well before the canon of Robots in Disguise begins.

"So."

"So."

Arcee tilted her head slightly as she stared at Wheeljack as he spoke with Bulkhead, part of her wanted to go over and talk to him, but she didn't want to interrupt his limited time with Bulkhead.

She didn't quite startle as Ultra Magnus stopped beside her, the taller mech also observing Wheeljack and Bulkhead. After a moment he finally looked down at her.

"Arcee."

"Sir?"

"Talk to him before he decides to leave again."

She opened her mouth to answer as a pained looked crosses Ultra Magnus's face briefly before it disappears and he moves away. It's then that she reminded of the relationship he'd had with Ratchet and Optimus before Optimus died sacrificing himself for Cybertron.

"Arcee."

Spark beating quickly, she turned to find Wheeljack standing behind her with a bemused look on his face as he watched her. 

"Need something, 'Jack?" Arcee asked, her spark beat slowing down as she calmed.

"What do you think of the sunrise and sunset here?" Wheeljack asked instead of answering her question.

The sunrise and sunset? She glanced to their left, watching as their home sun slowly rose over Cybertron's distant horizon. It was beautiful as she had remembered before the war, but it didn't hold a candle to the sun rises and sunsets of Earth.

She missed those things about Earth.

"Honestly? Earth had better sunsets and sunrises than our home does currently. Perhaps I'll like them again with time," Arcee answered and turned back to Wheeljack and vented a soft sigh.

"I can certainly think of better places than Earth with sunlight that you would look radiant in," Wheeljack responded, the audials on the sides of his head lighting up with a soft yellow light. "We should go visit them. Together."

"Trying to make up for lost time or something?" Arcee asked teasingly.

"Something like that, 'Cee. Now let's get going," Wheeljack answered with a soft grin.


End file.
